


Blindside (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humour, Indulgent Fic, M/M, Middle of the night realization
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: "Je veux dire, tum’aimes. Genre, tu m’aimes assez pour brûler le monde et déposer ses cendres à mes pieds si c’est ce que je te demandais."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7





	Blindside (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Hux se réveille en sursaut à la soudaine révélation qui transperce le brouillard entre se réveiller et dormir. A côté de lui, Ren se débat après avoir été cogné par le coude de Hux alors qu’il se redresse contre la tête de lit.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?" marmonne-t-il, appuyant sur l’interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. "Qu’est qui s’est passé ?"

Hux est pâle, ses yeux noisettes grands ouverts. Cela couplé avec ses cheveux roux dans tous les sens, aurait pu faire une vision comique. Si ça n’était pour le fait que ses lèvres s’écartaient autour de syllabes inaudibles.

"Hux ? Tu me fais peur." Ren fronce des sourcils, tendant les mains pour attraper ses poignets délicats.

Les lèvres de Hux bougent pendant un moment ou deux, avant que ses yeux écarquillés ne clignent une fois. "Tu m’aimes."

Ren pouffe. "Bien sûr. Je t’ai épousé toi et ta folie, pas vrai ?"

Hux secoue la tête, levant les mains pour attraper les joues de Ren. "Non, non, non. C’est - Je veux dire, tu _m’aimes_. Genre, tu m’aimes assez pour brûler le monde et déposer ses cendres à mes pieds si c’est ce que je te demandais."

Il y a une pause. Du silence avant que Ren ne bouge sa main pour vérifier la température de Hux sur son front. Une fois satisfait que ce n’était pas une soudaine fièvre, Ren sourit. "Si c’est ce que tu veux. Je demanderais ce qui a amené cela, mais honnêtement, mon réveil sonne dans trois heures et je veux dormir avec mon fiancé dans mes bras."

Hux se laisse prendre dans une embrassade. La chambre s’assombrit quand les lumières sont éteintes, illuminée seulement par les lumières de la rue. Doucement, il bouge ses mains pour les emmêler dans les cheveux noirs de Ren. "Je brûlerais le monde pour toi aussi. Si c’était ce que tu me demandais."

Ren soupire, se rapprochant. "Bon à savoir. Dors maintenant."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
